Disaster? Pajama's Party Vongola Style!
by Mizurin Namikaze
Summary: Dame-Tsuna, cowok imut yang tidak pernah beruntung. Benarkah? Karena kali inipun dia jadi incaran para cowok keren Vongola! Kali ini ide apalagi yang digunakan Reborn untuk menghancurkan hari-hari damai Dame-Tsuna?This is ALL27 story!
1. Chapter 1

Disaster? Pajama's Party Vongola Style!

Original work by Amano Akira. Mizu ngga punya apa-apa.  
I made this in two hours straight! No actual plot, no idea, no time, and no time to search for is all27 *grin* Hope I bring you the best I can provide, enjoy! XD

* * *

"Reborn! Apa maksudmu dengan ini!?" Tsuna bergegas turun dari kamarnya di lantai dua, dan tentu saja dia tersandung di tangga dan jatuh dengan hebohnya,"Itte!"

"Baka-Dame-Tsuna, kau berisik"Reborn melihat Tsuna jatuh dan tidak peduli,malah terus menyeruput espresso-nya,benar-benar hari yang sangat biasa,"Diam jika kau tidak ingin merasakan Hammer Leon sebagai sarapanmu."

"H-Hiiieee!"

"Dan aku tidak akan mengubahnya lagi, anggota Vongola famiglia harus ikut."

"A-aku tidak mau! Apa maksudmu dengan 'Dame-Tsuna sebagai hadiahnya'!?A-aku bukan hadiah!"

"Baca dengan benar, Dame-Tsuna"

"Siapapun dari kalian yang berhasil melalui rintangan pada acara acara 'Pajama's Party Vongola Style' akan mendapatkan Dame-Tsuna sebagai akan diadakan malam ini di Villa Bronco di Hokkaido. –Reborn"Tsuna sweatdropped setelah membaca surat undangan dengan hiasan lambang Vongola yang sangat indah itu,"Aku tetap tak mengerti, Reborn!"  
"Sasuga Baka-Dame-Tsuna,bila kau ikut dan jadi pemenangnya kau tidak akan menjadi hadiah untuk siapa-siapa, bukan?"

"U-Ung…" Tsuna mengangguk sekali. Dia baru paham apa yang Reborn maksud,"Lalu? Siapa saja yang mendapat undangan ini?"

"Semua yang bisa kamu ingat dalam otak berkapasitas kecilmu itu,Dame-Tsuna"

"Be-Berarti…"

_Varia?_

_Cozart?_

_Bahkan Millefiore?!_"HIIIIEE!"

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiranmu,tenang saja, semua tidak akan terjadi"

_A-aku justru ragu karena kau yang membuat acaranya, Reborn... _Batin Tsuna sambila sweatdropped, yang tentu saja tak bisa tidak terbaca oleh Mind-Reader Reborn…

Tapi kali ini Reborn hanya tersenyum licik.

-pagebreak-

"Ca-capeknya…"Akhirnya Tsuna berangkat bersama dengan Gokudera dan Yamamoto menuju lokasi yang sudah ditentukan. Memang gila, libur musim dingin malah mengadakan acara di Hokkaido,acara tiga hari tiga malam yang jelas akan terasa sangaatt panjang.

"Daijoubu ka, Juudaime? Biar aku bawakan tasnya" Tawar Gokudera yang dibalas Tsuna dengan senyum.

"Ii yo, biar aku bawa sendiri" Jawab Tsuna sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hahaha, villa yang bagus ne, Tsuna!" Sahut ever happy-go-lucky Yamamoto sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Tsuna,"Ayo kita masuk."

"Yagyuu-baka! Jangan sentuh Juudaime!"

"Ka-kalian, sudahlah,ya?" Puppy-eyes beam! Alhasil kedua cowok keren itupun terdiam dan mengangguk menurut, wajah keduanya merah seketika,"Ke-kenapa wajah kalian memerah begitu?Ja-jangan-jangan kalian kedinginan?Ayo kita masuk!"

Tsuna menggandeng kedua tangan mereka, yang mengakibatkan wajah keduanya makin memerah dan mereka tidak bergerak dari tempatnya,hingga tiba-tiba terdapat dua buah tangan yang memutus paksa gandengan Tsuna dengan kedua teman akrabnya itu.

"Tsk tsk tsk, bernainya kau selingkuh tanpa seijinku, Tsunayoshi-kun"

"B-Byakuran-san!"Tsuna kaget Karena langsung dipeluk tiba-tiba dari belakang oleh seorang dandelion head,'_Se-selingkuh?_'

"Kau berani sekali menunjukkannya terang-terangan didepanku, Tsunayoshi-kun. Apa kau begitu inginnya mendapat hukuman dariku?"

Saat Tsuna bingung dengan situasi yang ada ditambah dengan kata-kata selingkuh yang artinya saja tidak dia mengerti, muncul sosok kepala nanas dari dalam kabut ilusi,"Kufufufufu~,kau berani sekali memeluk Tsunayoshi-kun didepanku,dandelion head…"

"Tentu saja, karena dia milikku, Pineapple head~"

"Juudaime adalah milikku! Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya selain aku!"  
"Ho~, sepertinya Loyal Dog sudah sadar dari petrified-nya"

"Hahaha!Tsuna adalah milikku, kalian tahu!?" Terdapat ambisi yang besar dari kata-kata Yamamoto barusan, sepertinya dia juga baru sadar dari rasa senangnya karena digandeng Tsuna tadi, sama sepeerti Gokudera.

Tiba-tiba Byakuran mundur tanpa melepaskan pelukannya dari Tsuna, dia mundur seperti menghindari suatu saja, tidak lama kemudian tampaklah sosok Hibari Kyoya berdiri di tempat Byakuran ada sebelumnya.

"Lepaskan herbivore itu,atau kamikorosu"

-Tsuzuku-

* * *

Wohooo! Cliffhanger! Lanjutannya mohon tunggu ya, soalnya Mizurin udah capek banget, berputar-putar di beberapa kota di Jawa Timur dalam dua -bener butuh istirahat~

Janji deh, update-nya ngga bakal lama, itu kalau ada yang request lanjutannya, hehe…


	2. Chapter 2

Hiyaaa... Akhir tahun, Mizu banyak pekerjaan, gomen ne, minna~ *Bows*

Anyway, ini part 2 bisa selesai berkat bantuan Christina Kei Kira-san dan Camil-chan yang membantu dengan suplai ide-ide yang awesome. Arigatou! XD  
Untuk para requester, sabar yah, mereka muncul satu-persatu kok :3 Dan terima kasih banyak untuk Review-nya! XD Love you all~!  
KHR punya Amano Akira-san, Mizu tidak punya apa-apa.

* * *

"Lepaskan Herbivore itu, atau kamikorosu"  
"Dia benar, lepaskan penerusku"Tiba-tiba suara yang asing terdengar dari samping Hibari , Tsuna yang mengenalnya terlihat sangat kaget.  
"E-Eh? Gi-Giotto-san?! Ba-bagaimana…"

"Hm…Tanyakanlah pada Reborn, aku sendiri tak paham dengan penjelasan mesin waktu atau semacamnya itu" Giotto mengangkat bahu,"yang lebih penting, lepaskan dia"

"Lakukanlah Byakuran, jika kau tidak ingin ku eliminasi sebelum bertarung" Reborn muncul dibelakang Giotto dengan wujud dewasanya.

"Che~" Hanya itu yang dikatakan Byakuran sebelum melepaskan pelukannya dari Tsuna, cowok paling kecil itu hanya bisa bernafas lega sesudahnya.

Tapi dia tidak ingat dengan pria dandy yang mengenakan setelan Armani hitam dan fedora hitam itu, "A-anda siapa?Ah, te-terima kasih bantuannya waktu melawan Jager waktu itu"

Pernyataan Tsuna yang super bego itu sukses membuat para seme sweatdrop pada saat bersamaan (walau mungkin Hibari terlalu keren untuk melakukan hal itu),"Tsuna, kau serius?" Tanya Yamamoto mewakili yang lainnya.

"U-Ung…"Jawab Tsuna saat menghadap kearah Yamamoto, lalu mengangguk,dan kembali melihat kearah pria keren itu,"Maaf, apa aku mengenal anda?"

"Sasuga Dame-Tsuna" Reborn tersenyum sinis,lalu mengambil Leon dari bahunya dan mengubahnya menjadi pistol, "Kau ingat ini?"

"Ah, itu Leon!" Tsuna menyentuh pistol yang diberikan Reborn padanya dengan tersenyum ,"A-apa Leon punya saudara?Aku hanya tau kalau Reborn yang memiliki Leon..."

DUAGH!

"AWW! A-Apa yang anda lakukan?!" Tanya Tsuna dengan sedikit airmata disudut matanya,kedua tangannya mengusap-usap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Reborn.

"Baka-Dame-Tsuna, ke-idiotanmu yang sudah keterlaluan itu membuatku kesal" Reborn menghela napas sesudahnya," Ini aku, Reborn"

"H-HHIIIEEEE?!"

"Sudahlah, bukankah itu salah satu poin yang membuat Tsuna adorable?" Giotto menepuk pundak Reborn untuk dengan anggukan semua cowok yang ada disitu,terkecuali Tsuna yang masih shock setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia Reborn.

"Yah, kau benar" Jawab Reborn yang sempat kehilangan composure-nya, " Akan kujelaskan semuanya , taruh barang bawaan kalian didalam"

* * *

"Wuaahh…Villa yang bagus…" Tsuna menggumam sendiri saat masuk ke Villa milik Dino yang dibuat khusus untuk acara masuk terlihatlah ruang berkumpul yang luas dan berasa homey, tanpa meninggalkan kesan kemewahan dengan sofa berwarna merah dan cerobong asap berwarna coklat berwarna krem dan lampu gantung yang sangat besar dengan Vongola Crest ditengahnya.

"Karena ini adalah acara Pajama's Party, kita semua akan tidur dalam satu ruangan" Jelas Reborn santai, yang dijawab dengan keluhan dari banyak pihak.

"Reborn-san, anda menyuruhku tidur sekamar dengan Yakyuu-Baka ini?!" Gokudera berteriak sambil menujuk kearah Yamamoto yang hanya cengar-cengir.

"…Carnivore ,berikan aku ruangan terpisah atau kamikorosu"

"Kufufufu~ aku juga tak sudi untuk sekamar dengan Birdie yang suka mengigit orang ini"

"Aku tak mau tidur sekamar dengan orang-orang annoying ini,dan berikan aku marshmallow!"

"Aku sih tak keberatan" Giotto mengangkat bahu lagi," Asal aku bisa tidur dengan tenang"

"EXTREEEEME!" _Sejak kapan ada Ryohei ? _Pikir banyak orang bersamaan sambil sweatdrop, ternyata Ryouhei terlambat karena dia berlari dari Namimori ke Hokkaido an actual idiot "AKU MENOLAK TO THE EXTREEEME!"

"Apa kalian semua bodoh?" Reborn akhirnya bicara, "Bisa sekamar dengan Tsuna, kalian bisa melihat wajah tidurnya dan lain-lain. Apa kalian tidak menginginkannya?"

Seketika semuanya terdiam, dan senyum licik Reborn kembali tampak. Semua akhirnya setuju untuk sekamar, hanya…

" Siapa yang akan tidur di sebelah Tsuna?" Tak diduga pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Giotto.

"Silahkan suit untuk menentukannya."Reborn melihat kearah Tsuna, "Kau tidak usah ikutan,Dame-Tsuna. Kau hadiah kami malam ini"

"Ta-tapi katamu kalau aku menang aku tidak akan jadi hadiah siapapun?" Tsuna mati-matian mencoba menolak, dan serentak para cowok itu menjawab "Lupakan saja, kau pasti kalah"

"A-aku tidak akan kalah!"

"Oh, ya?" Reborn menjawab sinis, "Kalau begitu, coba kau minum ini"

Reborn mengeluarkan botol kecil berisi cairan berwarna ungu dari saku, Tsuna yang merasa kesal langsung menyambar botol itu dari Reborn, dan tanpa pikir panjang langsung menenggak cairan yang diluar dugaan terasa manis itu.

POFF! Tiba-tiba asap tebal mengelilingi Tsuna, dan setelah asap menghilang sedikit demi sedikit tampaklah dua orang Tsuna! Satu Tsuna yang imut dan satu lagi HDW Tsuna dengan api menyala dari dahinya dan mata tajamnya yang berkilat berwarna orange itu.

"Nah, Tsuna. Coba kau menangkan pertandingan ini tanpa dirimu yang lain" Tantang Reborn dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada.

"Ti-tidak mungkin! Kau jahat, Reborn!"Teriak Tsuna sebal sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki kanannya ke sudah sangat merah dan airmata menggenang disudut matanya._Sungguh ekspresi marah yang imut, _pikir semua orang yang ada disitu (Termasuk Reborn!)

"Tenang saja, Tsuna" HDWTsuna menggenggam tangan Tsuna yang mengepal karena kesal, lalu berkata pelan dan menenangkan,"Kalau kau menjadi milikku, kau tidak akan menjadi milik siapa-siapa"

"E-Eh?"

"Karena aku adalah kamu"

* * *

Nyaaahahahaha... Kalian semua punya musuh kuat, para seme! *author dihajar habis-habisan*

Chapter tiga akan menjelaskan rule yang dimaksud Reborn, yang akan segera release tidak lama kalau ada yang request :3


	3. Chapter 3

Heya, Mizu is back! *menghindari amukan massa* *Kena lempar panci* *Mati*

Gomen gomen, hontou ni gomen! Mizu berusaha keras untuk tidak menjadikan fict ini Rate M, dan gagal melulu! Mungkin ini draft yang paling bisa diterima Rate T...

Atau ada yang ingin ratingnya berubah jadi rate M? *smirk*

Terima kasih banyak pada anda sekalian yang sudah repot-repot membaca, me-review, follow, dan mem-favorite-kan fict Mizu yang nista ini *bowing endlessly*

KHR milik the ever-so-awesome Amano Akira! Mizu tidak punya apa-apa.

Now, on with the story! XD

* * *

"Karena aku adalah kamu"

"H-Hiiiieee!" teriakan khas Tsuna yang familiar itu kembali terdengar,"Tsu-Tsunayoshi-san! To-Tolong lepaskan tanganku…"

_Sungguh aneh rasanya, memanggil diriku sendiri dengan namaku sendiri_,batin Tsuna yang mukanya memerah karena jarak antara wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat hingga ujung hidung mereka saling bersentuhan.

"How about no?" Jawab HDW Tsuna yang makin mendekatkan bibirnya kearah bibir merah milik Tsuna, yang tidak bisa bergerak karena kedua tangannya menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Tsuna , "Kau manis sekali…"

"Tsunayoshi-san!" (Let's call our lil' uke Tsuna sebagai Tsuna dan HDW Tsuna sebagai Tsunayoshi, shall we? XD) Teriak Tsuna dengan menutup matanya erat-erat, " To-Tolong lepaskan aku!"

Grep! Sebuah tangan yang kuat mencengkeram lengan kiri Tsunayoshi dan menariknya hingga ia melepaskan lengan Tsuna yang sudah hampir menangis saking takutnya ," Lepaskan herbivore, Omnivore, atau kamikorosu"

Hibari dengan iris hitamnya yang berkilat tajam itu mengarahkan tonfanya kearah wajah Tsunayoshi, yang langsung mundur menghindar dan melepaskan Tsuna yang sudah hampir menangis itu.

"A-Arigatou, Hibari-san…" Puppy-eyes yang berair itu sungguh moe! Hibari sampai tanpa sadar mundur selangkah dari Tsuna, sedang yang lain menahan diri agar tidak nosebleed melihat pemandangan ultimate uke yang –oh sungguh raepable–itu.

"Omae! Apa maksudmu menggangguku!" Tsunayoshi sudah mengeluarkan api yang menyelimuti kedua tangannya dan bersiap menyerang, Hibari juga sudah memasang kuda-kuda dengan tonfa-nya.

"Berhenti disitu, kalian berdua" Reborn berkata dengan tajam, seketika keduanya berhenti. " Hn, sekarang akan kujelaskan peraturannya"Kata Reborn lagi. Kali ini semuanya diam mendengarkan.

" Karena Dame-Tsuna tidak tahu mengapa kalian memperebutkannya,setelah ini masing-masing dari kalian akan kuberikan 10 menit untuk mengungkapkan perasaan kalian pada si bodoh ini. Setelah selesai baru akan kuberitahukan apa yang kita lakukan selanjutnya."

"Sekarang, silahkan tentukan siapa yang akan melakukannya duluan. Hanya saja ingat ini," Reborn menurunkan ujung fedora-nya hingga menutup pandangannya dari peserta lain,

"No direct kiss"

"A– "

"Pelukan diperbolehkan "

"Wha –Reborn!"

"Dan terakhir, dilarang keluar dari villa ini"

"Reborn! Tolong jelaskan padaku!" Wajah mungil Tsuna sudah bersemu dengan berbagai macam warna merah ketika mendengar Reborn menyebutkan peraturannya yang terdengar sangat…mesum.

"Kau benar-benar ingin mendengar penjelasanku…" Reborn mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Tsuna dan berbisik seksi , "…Dame-Tsuna?"

"Hiiieee! Tidak! Maafkan aku!"Tsuna langsung berjongkok dan gemetar ketakutan, kedua tangannya memegang telinga kirinya yang masih terasa panas karena bisikan Reborn yang terdengar sangat MENAKUTKAN yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sinis, lalu melanjutkan ;

"Jika kalian berani melanggar,maka aku pribadi yang akan membunuh kalian." Aura disekitar Reborn benar-benar berubah ketika mengucapkan kata-kata terakhir hingga membuat yang lain bergidik ngeri. Tak terkecuali Tsuna, yang sampai sekarang belum mengerti apa maksud dari permainan ini,"Ah, dan karena aku juga akan ikut permainan ini, Fon akan menggantikanku sebagai pengawas di permainan selanjutnya."

"Maaf aku datang terlambat" Adult Fon muncul dari balik pintu depan, "Padahal aku juga ingin ikut, Reborn…"

"Sayang sekali, Fon" Reborn kembali menunjukkan senyum sinisnya,"Baiklah, ayo kita mulai"

* * *

Dan cowok-cowok kece itu benar-benar suit! Dan didapatlah hasil yang entah kenapa sesuai dugaan:

Dimulai dari Mukuro(Kufufufu~ Tentu saja~)

HDWTsuna(Hmm…)

Reborn(*smirk*)

Giotto(Terserah saja sih…)

Hibari(Hn.)

Yamamoto(Hahaha, tunggu aku,ne? Tsuna!)

Ryouhei(EXTREEEME!)

Byakuran(Che~)

Gokudera(Ju-Juudaimeee!)

"Kalau begitu, mari kesini, Tsuna-kun~" Mukuro langsung menggandeng sebelah tangan Tsuna dan menariknya menuju keluar villa. Mereka duduk bersebelahan di salah satu kursi di teras yang letaknya berada disamping villa.

Tsuna, yang sedang dalam keadaan bingung akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya, "Se-sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Mukuro? A-aku bingung…"

Mukuro menahan diri untuk tidak facepalm. Apa kata-kata Reborn yang sudah sangat jelas itu masih belum bisa dipahaminya? _Kurasa ini akan sulit_, batin Mukuro secara tidak sadar mengatakan hal itu.

"Kufufu~" Mukuro pada akhirnya hanya menjawabnya dengan tawa bernada menghina(Kayanya semua tawa Mukuro seperti itu deh).  
"Mukuro!" Tsuna makin bingung karena Mukuro tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya , "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau bicara, se-setidaknya berikan aku petunjuk, a-aku bingung…" Suara Tsuna makin pelan di setiap kalimat,hingga akhirnya terdengar suara sesenggukan terdengar dari pemuda mungil yang sedang menunduk itu, " A-Aku… Aku takut…"

"Sssh… Tidak perlu takut, Tsunayoshi-kun…" Mukuro memandang Tsuna yang gemetaran itu dengan bingung(Ya! Mukuro yang itu! Bingung!) "Sebenarnya kami semua– "

"Yak, waktu habis. Mukuro, tak kusangka kau tidak berguna. " Reborn tersenyum menghina, sedang Mukuro hanya bisa bilang 'cih!' sambil lalu memandang Tsuna lagi dan berkata , "Maafkan aku Tsunayoshi-kun. Yang berikutnya pasti…"

Tsuna hanya memandang Mukuro dengan mata yang masih basah, dan tiba-tiba mukanya merona sangat merah, 'Hiieee! Ke-kenapa aku bisa menangis didepan Mukuro? Dan kenapa Mukuro bisa terlihat sangat bisa dipercaya tadi?' "Ti-Tidak, Mukuro! Te-terima kasih sudah menemaniku dan mendengarkan -terima kasih banyak." Tsuna menunduk didepen Mukuro, dan jawaban Mukuro hanya 'Kufufu~' Hanya kali ini tawanya terdengar senang.

'Aku benar-benar…Makin -kun~'

* * *

"Berikutnya giliranku,Tsuna" Tsunayoshi muncul dengan aura dominasi yang kuat dan deadly smirk-nya tak lepas dari wajah gantengnya…

* * *

Jeng jeng! Ini author kok senang sekali memutus fict dengan kemunculan Tsunayoshi ya?  
Oh HDWTsuna, Y U SO AWESOME! *jatuh cinta*

Kindly R&R please! Ciao! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Mizu is baaaack! *Dilempar sendal sekampung *Mati

Terima kasih sangat(?) kepada para reader, reviewer, favs & alerts yang sudah diberikan pada fict ini! Iyeeey! XD

Kali ini selfcest mendapat giliran satu chapter! XD Huwoooo!

Ngga sabar kan, ngga sabar kan? Hehee... *Kepo

KHR miilik Akira Amano-san, sayang sekali QWQ Tsuna milikku! XDD *Disambit klompen sama Amano-san *Die again(?)

Now, on with the story! XD

* * *

"Berikutnya giliranku, Tsuna…" Tsunayoshi muncul dengan aura dominasi yang kuat dan deadly smirk-nya tak lepas dari wajah gantengnya…

"H-Hieee…Tsunayoshi…san…" Tsuna blushing hard melihat dirinya yang lain yang entah mengapa terlihat sangat ganteng itu.

"Kemari." Tanpa banyak bicara Tsunayoshi langsung menarik Tsuna dari tempatnya duduk dan menariknya menuju lorong villa, "Reborn, beri kami waktu sepuluh menit seperti aturan main yang kau sebutkan tidak akan melanggar peraturan."

"Hn, aku percaya padamu." Setelah berkata begitu, Reborn pergi.

"Tsunayoshi-san sugoii! Kau membuat Reborn menurut padamu!"

Tsunayoshi yang mendengarnya kembali menampakkan senyum mautnya, "tentu saja, karena aku adalah Vongola Decimo."

_H-Hiiieee?! Bu-Bukannya aku tidak mau menjadi Vongola Decimo? Mengapa diriku yang lain mendeklarasikan hal itu seolah aku menerimanya?!_

"Pikiranmu terlalu mudah terbaca, bodoh." Tsunayoshi menghela napas, sedikit meratapi nasib mengapa dirinya yang satu lagi bisa sebodoh ini. _Yah, tapi memang ini salah satu daya tariknya, yang membuatku menyukainya._ "Kau akan membutuhkan titel itu di kemudian hari. Terima saja statusmu sebagai Vongola Decimo." Tsunayoshi mengatakannya seolah hal itu adalah fakta paling benar di dunia.

"H-Hiieee…? A-Aku tidak mau! Dunia mafia menakutkan! Dan aku tidak mau melibatkan teman-temanku dalam bahaya-Wuaaah?!"

Perkataan Tsuna terputus karena tiba-tiba Tsunayoshi memeluknya, jarak antara wajah mereka sangat dekat hingga membuat Tsuna menampakkan semburat merah di wajahnya. "A-A-A-ApayangkaulakukanTsunayoshi-san!" Tsuna berkata sangat cepat saking paniknya, dan hal ini membuat Tsunayoshi tersenyum sinis dan mendekatkan bibir seksinya ke telinga kiri Tsuna yang sudah sangat merah.

"Kau manis sekali, aku suka."

"H-Hiieeee!" Tsuna jadi lebih panic lagi karena dia tidak bisa bergerak, pelukan Tsunayoshi yang lembut tapi kuat itu sukses membuat Tsuna tidak berkutik, ditambah pernyataan dari Tsunayoshi yang sangat membuatnya deg-degan itu memperburuk keadaan jantungnya yang sudah berdegup sangat keras. "A-Aku tidak manis! Dan aku hanyalah Dame-Tsuna! Tidak mungkin ada yang suka padaku!"

_BLETAK!_

"Itte!" Tsuna mengusap kepalanya ketika Tsunayoshi melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan jitakan yang cukup menyakitkan bagi kepala Tsuna yang kecil itu, "Kenapa kau menjitakku, Tsunayoshi-san?!" Puppy-eyes berlinang air mata itu sukses membuat Tsunayoshi mundur selangkah, namun segera mendapatkan kembali _composure_-nya.

"Karena kenaifanmu yang luar biasa itu membuatku kesal." Tsunayoshi berkacak pinggang sambil menghela napas, "Sebagai bagian dari dirimu, tentu aku tahu kalau semua yang ada disini menyukaimu. Bahkan bisa dikatakan, mereka CINTA padamu, hingga pada level dimana mereka rela mati untukmu." _Dan itu membuatku sebal, karena Tsuna hanya milikku dan milikku seorang! _Tambah Tsunayoshi dalam hati. Dan memikirkan hal itu membuat Tsunayoshi semakin sebal.

"H-Hiieee?! T-Ti-Tidak mungkin!"

"Tidak mungkin? Kau mau bukti…" Tsunayoshi melingkarkan tangan kirinya ke pinggang mungil Tsuna, sedang tangan kanannya memegang pergelangan tangan kiri Tsuna, bibirnya sudah sangat dekat dengan bibir pink merona milik Tsuna ketika dia melanjutkan, "…Dariku?"

_H-hiiieeee... _Tsuna merasa sangat … malu, takut dan perasaan aneh bersatu ketika dia merasakan sebuah kecupan mendarat di dahinya. Wajahnya pasti sudah membuat warna tomat yang paling merah merasa malu sekarang.

"Waktumu habis, Tsunayoshi. Good job for explaining"

Tsunayoshi melepaskan pelukannya dari Tsuna sekali lagi dan berjalan mendekati Reborn di ujung lorong ,meninggalkan Tsuna yang blushing hard dan diam ditempat. Tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. "Kau tahu, Reborn? Baru kali ini aku merasa tidak percaya diri. Aku tidak yakin Tuan kita yang sangat manis ini memahami apa yang kuucapkan." Tsunayoshi memijat kening saking frustasinya,"Setidaknya aku tidak melanggar peraturan seperti janjiku."

"Hn, dan aku tidak akan kalah darimu."

"Tidak mungkin, karena akan kubuat Tsuna jatuh cinta hanya padaku. Karena aku yang paling memahaminya." Tsunayoshi mengeluarkan senyumnya yang penuh percaya diri dihadapan Reborn, yang membalas senyumannya dengan senyuman yang tidak kalah _sexy_.

"Kita lihat saja."

* * *

"Kemari, Tsuna." Reborn menyeret Tsuna yang masih bingung dengan perkataan Tsunayoshi hingga membuat Tsuna sadar. "Ki-Kita mau kemana, Reborn?"

"Kau akan mengetahuinya. Setelah ini…" _Smirk._

* * *

_It's Reborn tuuuurn! *_Joget-joget nista*

Aww Tsunayoshi kenapa kamu hanya mencium keningnya Tsunaaa! Aku pengen banget liat kalian ciuman niiiih! QAQ

(mulai menyesali peraturan yang dibuat sendiri) "OTL

Terlanjur! Kalo pingin ciuman ya langgar saja peraturannya! DX

Mungkin di chapter-chapter depan akan ada yang melanggarnya? *smirk*


End file.
